What if I'm a monster?
by csouthard11
Summary: The girls move to a new school and meet the boys. The boys have a secret they've never shared with anyone, but when they start getting close to the new girls it gets harder to keep. Reds Blues and Greens.
1. Chapter 1

"How do you like the new house Bubbles?" Blossom asks her sister, looking up at the tall, white building in front of her. Three dark, circular windows line the front of the rectangular, two story building.

Bubbles smiles. "It's nice. I could plant some flowers out here." She gestures to the empty space beside the red, rectangular door. "Daisies, maybe. It'll add some color to it."

"Why did we move to_ this_ house again?" Buttercup asks, eying the building with disdain.

Blossom rolls her eyes. "Because there's a large basement, dad wants to turn it into a research lab." She answers, walking off towards the moving truck to help the movers with the boxes.

The other girls both frown at that.

"Great." Buttercup scowls, her words coming out dripping with sarcasm. "So he's never home anyway, but he bought this house so when he is home he can go down to the basement instead of spending time with his daughters."

Bubbles smiles a little, trying to lighten the mood. "Look on the bright side Buttercup! I saw a gym just a few blocks down!"

The raven haired girl smiles, reaching her arm around her sister's neck and pulling her into what passes for a hug from her. "Alright, miss sunshine." She chuckles. "Let's go help Bossy-Blossy with the boxes."

The blonde smiles, nodding.

It may not be the house they had hoped for when they heard they were moving, but as long as they had each other it would be home.

* * *

~The Next Day~

* * *

The girls stand outside as the teacher had told them to, he was going to inform the class of their arrival, then they were to come inside and introduce themselves.

"I hope they like me." Bubbles nervously adjusts the bottom of her baby blue skirt.

Buttercup chuckles. "Bubbles, you're a sixteen year old girl and you act like it's your first day of kinder-garden. I have yet to meet anyone who doesn't like you."

Blossom nods in agreement. "You're the most likable person I've ever met."

"You guys have to say that, you're my sisters." Bubbles says, although her smile shows relief.

Blossom bobs her head towards the door when the teacher gives the signal for them to come in. "Let's go girls."

"Girls." The teacher smiles at them. "Please introduce yourselves, then you may sit in any available seats.

Blossom nods, stepping forward to go first, as both her sisters had expected. "My name is Blossom Utonium." She smiles, her voice clear and loud enough for the whole class to hear. She scans the room, looking through various teenage faces.

Bubbles goes next, jumping up beside her sister. "I'm Bubbles Utonium!" She states, her smile radiating friendliness.

"Buttercup." She nods her head towards the room, not bothering to step forward. She looks around momentarily before resting her eyes on the back wall.

"Where did you girls move here from?" The teacher asks, though all three girls can tell he doesn't really care. He's nice enough, but it's obvious he's the kind of teacher who just tries to fake his way through the class as quickly as possible. He's using the girls to fill space.

"Castleville." They all answer simultaneously.

The teacher nods, still faking interest. "And, why did you move here?"

"Our dad got a new job that required us to move here." Bubbles is the one to answer.

The teacher smiles, trying to think of something else to ask the girls, but before he can Buttercup speaks up.

"So, can we sit down now or. . .?"

The teacher nods, his eyes flickering towards the clock. "Since it's so rare we get new students. . Why don't we just take a break for the rest of class and talk amongst ourselves?"

Blossom raises an eyebrow at his poor teaching method, but shrugs it off when Bubbles grabs her arm. "There are three empty seats over their." She smiles, pointing near the back of the classroom.

There are, in fact, three empty seats. Not side by side, but one in front of the other.

Buttercup follows them to the seats, taking the one in the back for herself.

Bubbles takes the one in the middle, leaving the one closest to the front for Blossom. Leaving only two seats between her desk and the teacher's desk.

Bubbles, eager to make friends in a new place, smiles at the boy in the desk beside hers. "Hi!"

The boy eyes her up and down, pursing his lips in a tight frown, before turning away with no response to her greeting.

Bubble's smile quickly drops into a frown at the boy's reaction, wondering if there was something wrong with her. Did she do something to offend him?

Buttercup scowls. "Hey!" She talks towards the boy. "Blondie, my sister said hello, the polite thing to do is say hello back."

The boy doesn't respond, further angering the black haired girl.

"It's alright Buttercup." Bubbles smiles at her sister, placing a hand on top of hers.

Buttercup huffs, but doesn't say anything else to the blond boy.

Blossom turns around to see her sisters. "What rooms are your next classes in?" She asks, trying to see if they're near hers.

"I have art." Bubbles answers. "Room One-Oh-Three."

"I got gym." Buttercup smirks. "In room gym."

Blossom chuckles, rolling her eyes. "I have English. Room Two-Forty."

Bubbles sighs. "So we're all going separate ways?"

Buttercup nods, cracking her knuckles. "If anyone messes with you make sure you get their names Bubbs."

Blossom purses her lips. "Try not to get suspended in the first week of school. Please?"

"I won't make any promises." Buttercup smirks as the bell rings.

"Try though?" Blossom asks, standing and grabbing her pink bag.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Buttercup promises.

Blossom sighs, turning to Bubbles. "Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

Bubbles giggles. "Because her best behavior isn't that good?" She suggests, smiling.

Blossom nods. "Sounds about right."

* * *

~Art~

* * *

Bubbles walks into the art room with a smile on her face, until she sees that the boy from her first block is in here too, sitting beside the only empty seat in the room. She lets out a small whimper before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

She turns around, coming face to face with a brunette girl with hazel-green eyes. "Hi!" She smiles.

Bubbles smiles back, happy that someone's talking to her. "Hello!"

The brunette smiles wider, then looks at the seat beside the blond boy. "Sorry about that." She gestures towards it. "No one wanted to sit next to him, so it's the only one open. I saw you talking to him earlier, don't take it personally, he's that way with everyone."

"Oh. . ." Bubbles smiles a little, glad to know it wasn't something she had done that provoked him to be rude to her. Then she smiles back up at the girl. "My name is Bubbles, by the way."

"I know." The girl smiles. "I have first block with you. I'm Robin."

The bell rings again and Robin sighs. "Guess we'll talk after class alright?"

Bubbles nods, watching as Robin walks towards a seat on the other side of the room. Then she sighs, looking anxiously towards the empty seat. It's her only option. She gets a few sympathetic glances as she walks towards it, and she finds herself wondering if people don't want to be around him because he's rude, or if he's rude because people don't want to be around him.

* * *

~Gym~

* * *

Buttercup walks in just as the late bell rings, though since it's gym she doubts it would matter how late she was, if it's anything like the school in Castleville.

She flinches a bit when a loud whistle blows in her ear. "You're late!" a tall, slightly chubby, man behind her yells.

"And you're old." She retorts, staring at the wrinkles around his eyes.

"Give me fifty push ups!" The man yells, obviously angry.

Buttercup eyes the man up and down. "Aw, c'mon now. You don't need a push up, your tits stay up on their own."

By this time the mans face is at the maximum redness level. "Down!" He points to the concrete floor. "One Hundred pushups!" He yells. "JOJO!" He calls, luring a black haired boy towards them, handing him the clip board. "You're a good kid. Make sure this girl does A hundred pushups before the end of class."

The boy nods, taking the clip board and eying Buttercup up and down, but he doesn't say anything.

Rolling her eyes, Buttercup drops her bag and gets on the ground, laying into push-up position. "One." She counts as she lifts her body up. "Two"

The boy just watches her, not creepily, more disinterested.

"So." Buttercup smirks up at him, continuing her push-ups. "Your name Jojo?" She asks. "Like the singer?"

He doesn't answer.

She growls. "Do boys here not know what being polite is?" She mumbles to herself, thinking back to the blonde boy from her first block.

"Butch." The boy answers, scowling down at her.

"What did you call me?" She stops the push-ups, glaring at him.

He raises an eyebrow. "I didn't call you anything. My name. It's Butch. Now, seeing as you've only done twenty three push-ups you should get back to them."

She scowls at him, but continues her pushups anyway. Muttering to herself about the rudeness of this school's students.

* * *

~English~

* * *

"Hello." Blossom is greeted almost as soon as she walks into English class by a red haired, blue eyed boy with square, wire rimmed glasses.

"Oh! Um, hello." Blossom smiles at him, which he quickly returns.

"My name is Dexter." He says, extending his arm towards her. "Dexter LaBoratory."

Blossom laughs a bit taking his hand and shaking it. "Like Laboratory?" She asks, to which he nods.

"But with a bit of a french accent."

"She nods. "I'm Blo-"

He stops her. "Blossom Utonium. I'm in your first block."

She laughs a little. "Oh. Well it's nice to meet you."

"You too." He smiles. "I was new here too, and I know how slow people here are to make friends with the new kid, and I wanted to invite you to sit beside me if you don't have anywhere else you'd prefer to sit."

She nods gratefully towards him. "That would be nice, thank you."

He nods turning around. "This way then." He says, walking towards a cluster of desks.

He sits down, motioning to the seat beside him, which she takes.

Looking to her other side there's a girl with a yellow dress and huge, curly, poofs of hair on the top of her head. She's looking into her mirror and coating on lipgloss like it's a bullet proof shield and she's about to go into a shoot-out.

The girl snaps her head towards Blossom with a scowl. "What?" She asks. "Are you a lesbian or something? I mean, I know I'm pretty but can you stop fucking starring at me?"

Blossom looks away, shocked at the girls insulting, offensive comments.

"Ignore her." Dexter whispers to Blossom. "That's Princess MoreBucks. She thinks she runs the school."

Blossom smiles at him, grateful to have mad a friend at least, when the teacher comes in to start the class.

* * *

~Home~

* * *

"So. . .You girls have fun at school?" Blossom asks, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Oh yea. A hundred Push-ups, a fucking math quiz, school food, what's not to love?" Buttercup rolls her eyes.

Bubbles smiles at her. "Aw, c'mon Buttercup! Something good had to have happened? Like, I made a friend!" She giggles. "Her name is Robin, and she's really nice!"

"I made a friend too!" Blossom says. "His name is Dexter."

"Oooohhh!" Buttercup raises her eye brows. "Blossom has made a male friend. Let's break out the wine and dresses Bubbles, I smell a wedding!"

Bubbles giggles as Blossom's face flushes red.

"Shut up Buttercup. Did you make any friends?"

"Oh yes." Buttercup answers sarcastically again. "Cause I just drip with invitingness. People are lured into the trap that is my friendship."

"Not even one?" Bubbles asks, her voice sad. Worried that her sister hasn't made any friends.

"Nope." Buttercup smirks. "Don't worry Bubbs, I didn't want to make any friends." She says, not easing her sisters mind. "I think I'll go check out the football team tomorrow."

Blossom smiles. "I'll come with you."

Bubbles nods. "Me too!"

"Whatever." Buttercup shrugs.

"C'mon girls." Blossom smiles. "I'll make some dinner."

* * *

Guys! I had the next chapter of my hangover story all typed up but my grandpa borrowed my laptop to do something and closed it out without saving. I couldn't make myself re-write it yet so I decided to write this to ease my writers not exactly block but laziness xD This is not over, I will be trying to update this a lot -though I say that about all my stories don't I? ;-;I am a horrible person- But I'm gonna try motivation for this. I'm gonna set a date for updates. The next chapter shall be up on thursday, and I'll just try to do one every Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom groans, rolling over to turn off the screeching alarm clock. When they were moving she became used to sleeping in until Nine or Ten O'clock, making the shift back to Five O'clock a difficult one. She's always been one of the few people who actually like school, but even she wishes it started a little later than Eight in the morning.

Bubble's opens the door, peeping her head inside, smiling. "morning Bloss!" She says, her usual chipper voice still in play, even this early.

Blossom smiles back, leaning forward on the bed to sit up. "Morning Bubbs." She pauses, noticing that her sister is already fully dressed, with makeup. "How long have you been up Bubbles?" She asks, checking her phone to make sure she didn't set her clock wrong.

"Since Three Thirty." Bubbles admits. "I couldn't sleep so I just got ready instead. I was coming to ask what you wanted for breakfast, I'll make it today."

"Um. . ." Blossom thinks for a moment. "How about pancakes?"

Bubbles nods. "Alright!" She turns to leave, before turning back. "Do you think this looks okay?" She asks, gesturing to her outfit. A baby blue tank top with a slightly darker jacket covering it and a white skirt.

Blossom nods. "All of your clothes work okay Bubbs. You have more fashion sense than the models on TV."

Bubbles smiles. "Thanks Bloss." She turns to leave, then again turns back. "Do you want strawberries in your pancakes?"

Blossom nods, grabbing the bed post and standing up. "Yes please."

When Bubble's turns to leave again it's Blossom that stops her. "Bubbles?"

"Yea?" Bubbles turns around, still holding the door knob.

"Do you wanna talk about not being able to sleep last night?" She asks. "I mean, is there a reason that you wanna talk about?"

Bubbles laughs, shaking her head. "I'm fine Bloss!" She assures her sister. "Just jitters. It's only the second day of school, I'm still a little nervous."

Blossom nods. "Alright then." Then as an after thought. "Would you make sure Buttercup is awake."

* * *

Buttercup scowls, feeling a hand on her shoulder shaking her entire body. "Go away Blossom, I didn't do it." She mumbles, hugging her pillow closer to her chest.

Bubbles giggles. "It's not Bloss, it's me. It's time to wake up if you want to look like a human at school today. Five twenty three. If you want to take a shower you'd better get up."

Buttercup groans. "Can't I just skip?"

"Nope." Bubbles laughs. "C'mon. I'm making pancakes."

One of Buttercups eyes springs open, eying Bubble's suspiciously. "Is this just a trap to make me wake up?"

Bubble's shakes her head. "Nope. One hundred percent honest. I'll even make bacon if you'll get up right now."

Buttercup groans again. "You know that's not fair. Making me choose between the two loves of my life." She pauses for dramatic effect. "Sleep, or bacon. . .?"

Bubbles giggles at her sister. "C'mon Buttercup. You can sleep in school like you always do."

". . .Nope." Buttercup answers. "It's just not the same." Though she sighs and sits up anyway. "This better be some damn good bacon."

* * *

~At School First Block (Science)~

* * *

The girls all walk into the classroom, past other students who are piled around in groups whispering amongst themselves, back to the seats they had sat in yesterday.

Bubbles waves when she notices Robin walking towards her, some brown haired boy closely behind.

"Hey Bubbles!" Robin smiles, the gestures to the brown haired boy. "This is my brother. Mitch."

Said Mitch waves with the hand that isn't in his jacket pocket. "Hey."

Bubbles nods. "Nice to meet you! These are my sisters, Buttercup and Blossom. Girls, this is Robin, and her brother Mitch!"

"Really?" Buttercup fakes shock. "I had no idea his name was Mitch, it's not like I met him at the same time you did or anything."

Mitch smirks towards her, obviously liking her sarcastic tone.

Bubbles giggles, but instantly stop when she notices the blonde boy who had ignored her yesterday staring at her. Like she were some unknown alien creature that he couldn't figure out. As soon as their eyes met he looked away, just like he had yesterday.

Blossom notices the exchange, frowning. She'd honestly never seen anyone act so rudely to sweet, caring little Bubbles. It made her uncomfortable just to see someone act like this to her.

Bubbles just ignores it though, deciding that the boy must have a reason to act like he does, and goes back to conversating with Robin.

"Alright class." The teacher walks in, looking just as eager to start class as he did yesterday, which is not at all eager. "Today we're gonna, um." He pauses and looks around a moment. "Get out the science books with the panda on the front and read chapter two and answer the questions at the end." He smiles, obviously satisfied with himself.

Buttercup rolls her eyes and reaches under her desk, not to get the book, but to get her school bag, or more specifically to get the pillow she slipped into her school bag this morning.

"Oh my god." Blossom stares back at her sister. "You don't honestly think you're going to be able to lay on that right in the middle of class do you?"

Buttercup shrugs. "The teacher obviously doesn't give a fuck what we do. So I'm gonna nap."

Bubbles smiles when she opens her book, remembering her conversation with Buttercup this morning. She hadn't honestly expected her to bring a pillow to school, though it's not at all out of character.

* * *

~Blossom's third block (Chemistry)~

* * *

Blossom walks into the small chemistry room, waving goodbye to Dexter at the door, she half wishes he could stay with her, since she hasn't had much luck making other friends here. It's only the second day though, and she can't expect to be flocked with friends already.

At her last school Blossom had had many friends, in her book clubs, and academic meets. She wasn't super popular, but that didn't matter to her as long as she had a handful of friends she could depend on.

"Miss Utonium." The teacher smiles, calling her over. "May I speak with you please?"

Blossom nods and walks over to the skinny Blonde woman that is her Chemistry teacher.

"Miss Utonium, I didn't tell you yesterday because it was your first day and I didn't want to load you with work." She starts, still smiling, handing Blossom a piece of paper. "We're doing a project." She explains. "These are the instruction, and I'll let you be with the only student who was without a partner, since before you transferred there was an odd number of kids." She then looks towards the students, talking amongst themselves since their teacher is occupied. "Mr. Jojo." she calls getting the attention of the whole class. "Miss Utonium will be partnering with you on the project."

Blossom looks back to see everyone either staring at her, or at a muscular, orange haired boy wearing a red cap. This must be Mr. Jojo. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom stands cautiously in front of the orange haired boy. Her eyes trailing his body up and down.

"Hi." She waves slightly, noticing that the eyes of the other classmates are on them. Watching. She wonders if maybe he's violent and they expect him to hit her.

He nods his head towards her, but no vocal reaction. Maybe he's mute, and that's why the class is staring.

"I already started the project." He says, breaking her mute theory and bringing her back to the violent one. "It's fairly simple." He watches her for reaction. "I don't need help with it, so you can just relax and let me handle it."

Blossom frowns. "I. . . I would rather, um, help. I mean, it's kind of the point of having partners."

he sighs. "No, the point of having partners is so the school can force students in to social positions. Positions which I have no interest in being in. Thank you, but no."

Her frown turn to a scowl at his response. "No. . .You, you don't get a choice here. We're partners, so tell me what the project is and what my part is and I'll start on it."

There's a pause before another sigh escapes the boys mouth. "Fine. I was going to make a website and post it, but since you seem to have no problem with getting in strangers faces and being rude to them you can take a survey of students here. We're making a simple chart, only ask blondes and brunettes. Ask them what their favorite color is, and what their favorite food is."

Blossom blushes at his comment. She didn't think she was being particularly rude, definitely not as rude as he was being. ". . . What does this have to do with chemistry?"

He stares at her like she's a five year old questioning why people walk on their legs instead of their hands.

"Look." He says, still staring at her. "Just. . . This is simple, and it'll get an A with minimum effort on your part, okay? So please just do it and don't ask questions."

Blossom frowns, ready to come back at him, but before she can get the words out the bell rings, and he's up. Out of the class room before she can get one syllable.

* * *

"Hey." Blossom smiles to find Dexter walking towards her.

He smiles back. "Hey. How was chemistry?"

"It was. . ." Blossom searches for a fitting word of her experience. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Dexter raises an eye brow.

"Yea." Blossom nods. "Do you know anyone who's last name is Jojo?" She asks. "I don't know his first name, but he has Orange hair."

Dexter blinks. "Yea, uh, Brick Jojo. . .Why do you ask?"

"The teacher made us partners, and he was kind of . . ."

"Rude?" Dexter finishes for her. "That's not surprising. All of the Jojo brother's are a little off in the head. Last year Butch, the black haired one, snapped at a girl for standing in front of his locker. Slung her into a wall."

Blossom's eyes widen. "Why?"

He shrugs. "Don't know, I wasn't there. A man should never hit a lady though, no matter what the circumstances."

Blossom feels a smile tugging at the ends of her mouth. "Right."


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles walks outside as the lunch bell rings through the hallways. Glad to get to rest for a while.

"Hey." Buttercup walks towards her sister, smiling. "I figured you'd want to eat out here."

Bubble's nods, she likes the outdoors. "If you want I don't mind eating inside actually, I was just going to come out for a minute, get some fresh air, then go back and find you and Blossom."

Buttercup shrugs. "I don't mind eating out here."

Bubbles smiles and looks around. "Should we find Blossom then?" She asks, turning back to the door.

"Yea." A deep voice comes from behind. "Let's go find Blossom."

Bubbles jumps and turns around to find Blossom laughing. "That wasn't funny!" She scolds through her smile. "I thought you were a creep Bloss!"

"Well, you weren't wrong." Buttercup smirks, crossing her arms.

Blossom rolls her eyes. "Yea, being a creep runs in my family."

Bubbles smiles and grabs both of her sister's arms. "C'mon guys!" She laughs. "Let's go sit in the grass over there, it looks warm."

". . .It looks dirty and hard." Buttercup mumbles under her breath, but follows her blonde sister anyway.

Bubble's stops at the grass, smiling. "So." She plops down onto the ground with her legs crossed. "Anything interesting happen today."

"The blonde boy." Blossom says before anything else can change the subject. "In our first block, his last name is Jojo isn't it?"

Bubble's thinks for a moment before nodding. "Yea, I think so. Why?"

"Apparently there are three of them. Brothers. Dexter told me about them. The blonde one is Boomer. There's an ornage haired one named Brick, and a black haired one, Butch."  
"I know that one." Buttercup says, taking a bite of her apple. "A pain in the ass."

". . . You should stay clear of him." Blossom instructs her. "He's violent apparently. Threw a girl into a wall last year."

Buttercup shrugs. "I wasn't exactly jumping in line to be his friend."

"Good." Blossom smiles. "It's Friday." She changes the subject. "No school tomorrow, what do you girls want to do?"

"Sleep." Buttercup answers almost instantly.

Bubbles giggles. "We could go see what kind of stores are around here." She suggests. "We're bound to find something we all like."

Blossom nods. "Yea, that sound good. Buttercup?"

She sighs. "That's not sleeping. . But I guess I'll deal with you two losers for a while tomorrow." She smirks, throwing her apple core over the grass and towards the edge of the woods lining around the school.

"Good." Blossom smiles, then looks up towards the school as the bell rings. She sighs. "Oh well, lunch here is shorter than it was at our last school." She stands, holding out both hands to help her sisters.

Bubble's accepts, and Buttercup shakes her head, popping up on her own.

"Let's go bitches." She smiles, walking towards the school. "Back to hell."

"It's more like purgatory." Blossom states. Considering it. "Because we wait here, in a place full of, um, 'demons'? until we get out, then we either to to a heaven, a good life with a god job and money to take care of ourselves. Or Hell, which is the exact opposite."

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "You over think things Bloss." She states, smiling.

Bubble's nods, giggling. "Yea, but it's not a bad thing."


	5. Chapter 5

The three girls walk side by side into the mall. Ready for clothes, and perfumes, movies, food, everything that malls hold. What they weren't ready for is falling on the ground and hitting their asses like they did, when someone ran into them.

"Ouch!" Bubbles winces in pain as she comes in contact with the ground, before looking up and seeing a tall blonde boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry!" The boy leans down, holding out his hand for her to grab. "I wasn't much looking where I was going miss, please forgive me."

Bubbles smiles a bit, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Oh, no. I-I'm sorry." She says, accepting his hand and standing up. "I wasn't looking either."

"Well I was!" Buttercup growls from the side "It was defiantly their fault." She glares at the boys, Bubbles notices the other two.

One with red hair and glasses, and one with brown hair and a scar running down the left side of his face.

"Dexter?" Blossom asks, ignoring her sister's rude yelling.

The red haired boy smiles. "Hello Blossom." He nods towards her, then towards Buttercup and Bubbles. "Hello Blossom's sisters."

"Buttercup." Buttercup corrects, not out of politeness, but out of disdain for being called by anything other than her given name, or occasionally BC by her sisters and the closest of friends.

"My apologies." Dexter smiles, then turns back to Blossom. "What are you doing here then?"

Buttercup, still angry about being pushed down interrupts with a sarcastic answer. "Why we were, of course, out strolling, looking for some jerks to run into us and push us to the ground." She smiles, happily. "ALL OUR DREAMS HAVE FINALLY COME TRUE!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom hisses under her breath.

The brown haired boy chuckles. "I like her." He says, eying Buttercup.

"Well, girls. I can die happy now. He likes me. A gentleman has proclaimed his undying love for me." Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"Anyway." Blossom purses her lips. "We were just walking around, seeing what stores there were here. What there was to do. You know."

Dexter nods, smiling. "I do." He points towards the left side of the mall. "You like reading right?" He asks. "There's a really good book store over that way. I could show you if you'd like."

Blossom looks from one of her sisters to the other. "Do you guys mind?" She asks.

Bubbles shakes her head, motioning enthusiastically for her to go.

"I don't mind." Buttercup shrugs. "Just don't come back knocked up."

"Buttercup!" Blossom hisses again. "Could you try to be a little more lady like?"

Buttercup groans. "Fine." She crosses her legs, dropping lower to the ground in a curtsey. "Please, lovely sister, don't come back pregnant."

Blossom rolls her eyes and turns to go with Dexter, leaving her sisters and Dexters friends standing near the entrance of the mall.

"Your friend just left without acknowledging you." Buttercup points out. "It's obvious who the background characters would be if this were a TV show."

The brown haired boy smirks, nodding towards her. "My name is James."

"The answer to a question no one wanted to know." Buttercup points out.

Bubble's being the politer of the two, smiles. "I am Bubbles."

"Things you shouldn't tell strangers." Buttercup points out again.

"I'm Kyle." The blonde boy smiles. "Nice to meet you two."

"No." Buttercup shakes her head, then points to Bubble's. "It's nice to meet her. It's unfortunate if I'm with her."

Bubbles giggles at her sister's joke. "Buttercup's funny, isn't she?" She smiles. She'd always wished she had the sense of humor her sister had, she could usually get a laugh out of anyone if she wanted to.

"Yea." James smirks. "Funny lookin."

"Oh haha." Buttercup rolls her eyes. "That is the most original joke I have ever heard. Did you write a joke book? Do you think you could tell me some more, I am really interest- OH look!" She points in the air. "There's the fuck I don't give!"

Bubbles looks to where her sister is pointing. Searching the air.

Buttercup chuckles. "Bubbles you are too innocent to be related to me."

Kyle laughs, pointing behind him. "Do you girls want to go get something to eat?"

Buttercup nods. "Yea, see you later." She says, walking off with Bubble's arm in her hand.

"I think he meant with us." James calls after them.

"Oh." Buttercup turns around. "Then no."

"C'mon Buttercup." Bubbles pleads. "It'll be fun!"

Buttercup sighs. "I doubt it. But let's go anyway."

"Yay!" Bubbles smiles, walking over to talk to the boys. Bubbles has always been a social creature, and communication is how she thrives.

When the walk into the cafeteria of the mall Bubbles is thrown back when she once again runs into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She apologizes. Looking up to see dark blue eyes. The boy from school.


	6. Please read this SUPER IMPORTANT

_**Please read this if you like this (Or any of my other stories):**_

Alright, so I was going to try to update this every Thursday, but I seriously lack motivation. If anyone can come up with a reason for me to update this (or any other of my stories) than feel free to inbox me. I'm a horrible person, I know, but I just burn out easily, I think there are only about three stories that I've finished out of the Fifty(ish) I've written. I'm sorry, please don't lose all respect for me. I try to update as I get motivation, but if I try to write and I don't have any the chapter sucks, and I don't want to put up a chapter that sucks because you deserve to read something better than that. I'm sorry. -I will try to update though, as soon as my motivation returns-


End file.
